Teufelsbuhlerei
by Heliya
Summary: Hermione und Ginny gehen endlich mal wieder zusammen aus und Hermione trifft dabei jemanden, mit dem sie wohl von allen Leuten am wenigsten gerechnet hätte... (HG/SS)


**Teufelsbuhlerei**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T (zur Sicherheit)

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Welt etc. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling.

**Vorwort: **

Dies ist nur ein kleiner One Shot für Zwischendurch. Die Idee kam mir spontan, als ich unterwegs war und irgendwie wollte ich es aufschreiben ^^ Man muss diesen One Shot nicht wirklich ernst nehmen, denn im Grunde ist es eine ziemlich unsinnige Idee. Aber dennoch hoffe ich, dass sie euch gefällt und ihr vielleicht auf den kleinen Favoriten-Knopf drückt oder einen Kommentar dalasst (:

Ansonsten arbeite ich momentan an einer längeren SS X HG Fanfiction, wenn ihr also Lust auf mehr bekommen habt, dann schaut doch mal bei meinem Profil vorbei und klickt auf _‚I was (not) left behind'_. Nun aber genug des Geschwafels, viel Spaß mit _**Teufelsbuhlerei!**_

* * *

Es war das Halloweenwochenende und die Woche war anstrengend genug gewesen, dass die beiden jungen Hexen beschlossen hatten, endlich wieder auszugehen. Ginny hatte Harry zu Hause gelassen und war gegen Abend in Hermiones Kamin im Wohnzimmer erschienen, wo sie bereits herzlich von ihrer Freundin begrüßt wurde. „Da bin ich schon.", die Rothaarige ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Hermione hatte sich eine kleine Wohnung in Muggel London genommen, welche ihr dennoch so manches Mal viel zu groß erschienen war. Manchmal fühlte sie sich einsam hier, wenn sie nach der Arbeit spät abends nach Hause kam und die leere Wohnung betrat. Doch meist fühlte sie sich wohl hier und wenn Ginny sie besuchte, war ihre Einsamkeit ohnehin vergessen.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Hermione nun, welche sich bereits fertig für die Party umgezogen hatte. Sie trug ein Hexenkostüm, wie die Muggel es sich vorstellten, bestehend aus einem langen, eng anliegendem schwarzen Kleid und viel zu hohen Lackstiefeln, die ihr beim Laufen noch ziemliche Schwierigkeiten machten. Der große Spitzhut lag noch auf dem Küchentresen. Ginny grinste breit und nickte anerkennend. „Wow! Die Muggel verstehen was von Hexenkleidung.", meinte sie lachend und stand wieder auf, um nach ihrer Tasche zu greifen. „Was wirst du anziehen?", fragte Hermione, während sie zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank nahm und eine Flasche Elfenwein öffnete. „Ich gehe als Rotkäppchen.", erwiderte Ginny und zog ein langes Leinenkleid aus ihrer Tasche, gefolgt von einem leuchtendroten Umhang. „Was meinte Harry davon, dass du das Wochenende bei mir bleiben wolltest und auch noch ohne ihn feiern willst?", Hermione trug die Gläser und die Flasche zum Couchtisch und schenkte beiden großzügig ein. Die Weasley zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „Er findet's nicht schlimm, aber ich sollte das Kostüm doch wieder mitbringen.", antwortete sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

So verbrachten die beiden Frauen den Abend damit Wein zu trinken, sich über die Arbeit und den Alltag zu unterhalten, ehe es schon beinahe Mitternacht war. Ginny hatte sich zwischenzeitlich umgezogen und geschminkt, während Hermione ein letztes Mal ihr Aussehen überprüfte. Ihr buschiges Haar hatte sie mehr oder minder bändigen können, sodass es zumindest für diesen einen Abend nicht wie ein Vogelnest aussah, sondern in sanften Wellen an ihrem Rücken hinunterfiel. Eigentlich war sie zufrieden mit sich – so zufrieden, wie Frauen eben mit sich sein konnten – doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass offenbar kein Mann Interesse an ihr hatte und das störte sie ungemein. Es war ja nicht so, als suchte sie einen Mann fürs Leben oder die große Liebe, aber ein wenig Interesse war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? Kritisch musterte Hermione sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte ein Durchschnittsaussehen – anders konnte sie es nicht bezeichnen. Sie hatte rein gar nichts Besonderes an sich. Sie hatte keine strahlend schönen Rehaugen, sondern langweilige braune Augen. Wenigstens ihre übergroßen Vorderzähne war sie schon seit Jahren losgeworden. Ein leises Seufzen glitt über ihre Lippen. „Was seufzt du so?" Hermione zuckte heftig zusammen, so sehr war sie in Gedanken gewesen, ehe sie sich zu Ginny umdrehte, welche wie immer völlig überwältigend aussah. Sie konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber die rothaarige Hexe strahlte etwas aus, um was sie sie beneidete. „Nichts, nichts. Können wir?", lenkte sie sofort von ihren Gedanken ab und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

In dicke Mäntel gehüllt traten sie auf die Straßen Londons hinaus und schlugen ihren Weg zur Diskothek ein, die sie sich ausgesucht hatten. Das gute war, dass niemand sie erkannte, wenn sie in der Muggelgegend unterwegs waren. In der Zaubererwelt waren sie beide viel zu bekannt, als das sie in Ruhe rausgehen konnten. Immerhin war Hermione ein Teil des berühmten goldenen Trios gewesen und Ginny war die Verlobte des berühmten Harry Potter. Doch hier konnten sie tun und lassen was sie wollten, ohne belagert zu werden.

Bei der Diskothek angekommen bezahlten sie schnell um endlich wieder ins Warme zu kommen und merkten gleich, dass bereits viel los war. Der erste Raum, in welchen sie gelangten, war der Hauptraum, in welchem eine große Tanzfläche war und viele Theken, geschmückt mit Plastikfledermäusen, Kerzen und Kürbissen. Der Raum wurde in ein sanftes Dämmerlicht getaucht, welches nur ab und zu von einem hellen Aufblinken der Scheinwerfer unterbrochen wurde. Laute Musik dröhnte aus den Boxen und hüllte die Gäste ein. Ein paar Gänge führten von dem Hauptraum weg zu anderen kleineren Räumen oder Lounges. An jeder Ecke und den Theken unterhielten sich Skelette, Zombies, Hexen, Vampire und andere Horrorgestalten, welche Hermione mit einem Schmunzeln betrachtete. Es war wirklich interessant, wie die Muggel Hexen, Vampire und andere existente magische Wesen darstellen und jedes Jahr auf Neue liebte sie es, das zu beobachten.

Ginny rief ihr etwas zu, was sie bei der Lautstärke nur erahnen konnte und folgte ihr durch das Gedrängel zu der Garderobe, an welcher sie sogleich ihre Mäntel abgeben konnten. Erleichtert atmete Hermione auf, denn die Hitze hier war kaum auszuhalten. Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Theke bedeutete sie ihrer Freundin, ihr zu folgen, damit sie etwas trinken konnten. Gerade so konnten sie sich einen Platz an der Theke ergattern und Hermione bestellte zwei Whisky mit Cola für sie. Da sie natürlich als einzige Muggelgeld dabeihatte, wenn sie zusammen in Muggellondon unterwegs waren, bezahlte sie vorerst alles, was Ginny nicht die Umstände bereitete, ihr Geld erst umzutauschen. Elegant schlug die junge Hexe die Beine übereinander und reichte dem rothaarigen Rotkäppchen ihr Glas. „Cheers!" Nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte, blickte sie sich mit aufmerksamen Augen um. Maskenverdeckte Gesichter zogen an ihnen vorbei, drängten sich an die Theke oder suchten die Tanzfläche. Die meisten Mädchen und Frauen waren wirklich hübsch, mit langem, glänzendem Haar, das sich nicht kräuselte, großen Augen und schönen, rosigen Lippen. Innerlich seufzte Hermione und warf ihr Haar zurück, welches sich wieder gegen ihre Glättungsversuche zu wehren begann.

Bis sie den Boden des Glases erreicht hatten, unterhielten sie sich – wenn es aufgrund der Lautstärke überhaupt möglich war -, ehe sie schließlich aufstanden, um ein anderes Areal mit etwas ruhigerer Musik zu suchen. Nach ein paar Gängen und Ecken hatten sie eine Tanzfläche erreicht, welche nicht viel kleiner war, als die des Hauptbereiches. Es fanden sich weniger Theken in diesem Raum, was mehr Platz für Sitzgelegenheiten schaffte. Die Musik war hier ruhiger und dunkler gehalten und der Bass dröhnte ihnen nicht mehr fast schmerzend in den Ohren. Geister und Vampirgestalten waren unter die Decke gehängt worden und auch hier flackerte sanftes Kerzenlicht. Auf der Tanzfläche drängten sich verkleidete Muggel und die Gespräche hingen wirr in der Luft. Ginny zog sie am Arm mit in den Raum hinein und quetschte sich an einigen Gestalten entlang, welche kaum Platz für sie machen wollten. Hin und wieder konnte sie erkennen, wie einige Männer ihrer Freundin hinterherschauten. Natürlich sahen sie ihr hinterher, sie sah ja auch verdammt gut aus. Hermione seufzte innerlich, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt sie mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche und begann sich langsam im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Sie würde sich doch von Männern niemals den Abend verderben lassen. Vier Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis Harry und Ron überhaupt bemerkt hatten, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Es würde sich wohl nie ändern, dass sie als einer von den Jungs anerkannt wurde. Sie war eben nur ein Durchschnittsgesicht. Sie war nicht die Frau, die man auf der Tanzfläche sah und die man unbedingt ansprechen wollte. Die man unbedingt berühren und mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Damit lebte sie nun schon lange genug und sie würde sich davon nicht ärgern lassen. Doch verdammt nochmal, irgendwann musste doch mal einer auf sie Aufmerksam werden, oder etwa nicht?

Während sie sich von der Musik leiten ließ, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und hatte sich in der Melodie verloren. Wie von selbst bewegte sie sich und mit einem Mal fielen alle ihre negativen Gedanken von ihr ab. Es war wie eine Befreiung von dem Stress in ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Leben, der sich mit der Zeit wieder aufgebaut hatte. Jede Woche lud sie sich mehr und mehr Arbeit auf, nur damit sie etwas zu tun hatte. Es war, als hätte sie verlernt auch einfach einen ruhigen Tag zu verbringen. Alles war so anders geworden, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte und irgendetwas fehlte ihr. Vielleicht kam sie einfach nicht damit zurecht alleine zu sein.

Das Lied verstummte und das nächste klang an, als Hermione plötzlich die Augen aufschlug. Ginny tanzte nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe, doch das war es nicht, was sie hatte aufmerksam werden lassen. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie, als würde sie beobachtet werden. Wie ein Kribbeln zog es sich durch ihren Körper und ließ nicht von ihr ab. Irritiert wandte sie sich um, doch konnte auf den ersten Blick niemanden ausmachen, der sie beobachtete. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Tanzfläche und auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ein Rotkäppchen identifizieren, welches Ginny sein musste. Offenbar hatten die anderen sie auseinandergedrängt, doch das machte nichts, solange sie noch wusste, wo sie sich befand. Hermione versuchte dieses Gefühl loszuwerden, beobachtet zu werden und tanzte weiter, doch es ließ nicht von ihr ab.

Es war merkwürdig zu wissen, dass sie beobachtet wurde, doch andererseits war es ein berauschendes Gefühl, wie sie zugeben musste. Wer auch immer sie beobachtete konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Er musste sie genau im Blick haben, ihren Anblick in sich aufsaugen und jede ihrer Bewegungen mustern. Zumindest war es das, was sie sich vorstellte. Es war zu lange her, dass jemand sie so angesehen hatte und sie genoss es, alle bösen Gedanken völlig verdrängend. Sie wusste, dass es lächerlich war, sich so in diesem Gedanken zu baden, dass sie jemand beobachtete und vor allem, dass es irgendwie etwas Unheimliches an sich hatte. Doch ihre Angst hatte sie schon seit Jahren völlig abgelegt.

Nach ein paar Stücken hielt Hermione wieder Ausschau nach Ginny, welche sie nun gar nicht mehr erblicken konnte. Verflucht! Sie wandte sich um und erstarrte mit einem Mal. Sie starrte direkt in die Augen des Mannes, der sie beobachtet hatte. Es war, als würde sich die Zeit plötzlich nur noch langsam bewegen. Die Menschen um sie herum, die Musik, einfach alles bewegte sich nur noch in Zeitlupe, während sie ihm in die Augen sah. Er saß da, an der Theke, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und seinen schmalen Körper in einen schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Frack gehüllt, mit einem schwarzen Hemd darunter und einer dunkelroten Fliege um seinen Hals. Unter einer blutroten Halbmaske, welche von zwei schwarzen Teufelshörner geziert wurde, blickten seine dunklen Augen hervor, welche Hermione einen seltsamen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen. Sein schwarzes Haar war zusammengebunden und hing ihm locker über die Schulter. Die Art wie er saß, seine Haltung, seine Ausstrahlung, etwas daran kam Hermione unheimlich bekannt vor, doch sie konnte es nicht benennen. Seine Augen, sein Blick, sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. Dieses Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, wenn er sie ansah, sie kannte es. Doch... das war unmöglich! Er konnte es nicht sein – oder? Sie hatte gesehen, wie er gestorben war! Dann bewegte die Zeit sich plötzlich weiter und einige Leute liefen in ihr Sichtfeld, sodass ihr Sichtkontakt unterbrochen wurde. Sie wollte sich schon durch die Menge durchdrängeln, um zu ihm zu gelangen, als sie jemand an der Schulter packte.

Aufgescheucht wirbelte sie herum und erkannte Ginny, welche sie fragend ansah. „Ist alles okay?", rief sie über die Musik hinweg und Hermione nickte lediglich, noch immer in Gedanken. „Ja... ja ich dachte nur...", sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter, doch er war weg. Ob er verschwunden war, weil sie ihn bemerkt hatte? „Ich dachte nur, dass ich jemanden gesehen hätte, den ich kenne.", erwiderte sie knapp und ließ sich von ihr wieder zur Theke ziehen.

Konnte er es wirklich sein? Aber er war tot, oder etwa nicht? Sie hatte es gesehen. Sie war sogar auf seiner Beisetzung gewesen. Nach dem Krieg hatte sie noch häufig über ihn nachgedacht. Wenn sie in den Zaubertränkestunden saß und einem fremden Lehrer zugehört hatte, waren ihre Gedanken unweigerlich bei ihm gelandet. Er hatte so viel für sie alle getan, er hatte so viel aufgegeben und doch war er immer fürchterlich behandelt worden, selbst von seinen Schülern. Natürlich war er ebenfalls nie nett zu ihnen gewesen, aber je länger Hermione darüber nachdachte, desto eher verstand sie es. Er musste unter solch einer Last gelebt haben, wer hätte da noch die Zeit besessen, um nett zu sein? Er hätte es verdient gehabt, diesen Krieg zu überleben, um endlich ein Leben in Freiheit genießen zu können. Doch hätte er es überhaupt gewollt? Zu leben?

„Hermione?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte Ginny verwirrt an. Sie lachte und wiederholte, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, doch auch da hörte sie nicht wirklich zu. Diese Frage beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass es sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Wie konnte er überlebt haben? Und wieso hatte niemand davon gewusst? Oder wusste sogar jemand davon? Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur vertan. Doch dieses Gefühl... es hatte sich so vertraut angefühlt. Nur wieso war er hier? Wieso hatte er sie so angesehen? Ein leises Seufzen glitt über ihre Lippen. Vermutlich würde sie es niemals herausfinden, denn jetzt, wo sie ihn bemerkt hatte, würde er sich nicht wieder zeigen, vermutete sie.

So schritt der Abend voran, ohne, dass sie ihn wiedersah und beinahe hatte sie es schon vergessen, als sie abermals auf der Tanzfläche war und wieder von diesem Gefühl beschlichen wurde, dass sie beobachtet wurde. ‚Also war er doch noch da!', dachte sie aufgeregt und blickte sich sogleich um. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgendwo ausmachen. Die Ruhe beibehaltend tanzte sie weiter, Ginny war bereits wieder außer Sicht. Das Gefühl ließ nicht von ihr ab und sie gab sich nicht mehr nur der Musik, sondern auch seinen Blicken hin. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper zu wissen. Wieso empfand sie es nur als so aufregend? Sie wusste es nicht. Eigentlich hätte es sie ängstigen oder auch verwirren müssen, doch das tat es nicht. Es war aufregend und Hermione wollte mehr davon. Ob es sie nun faszinierte, dass dieser Mann, den sie zwar so lange gekannt, aber nie wirklich kennengelernt hatte, doch noch am Leben war oder ob es sein Blick alleine war, der sich so wunderbar auf ihrem Körper anfühlte. Sie kam sich schrecklich vor, so zu denken, doch sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wiegte sie ihren Körper im Takt der nun ruhigen und langsamen Musik und hatte sich bereits völlig darin verloren, als sich zwei Hände auf ihre Taille legten. Seltsamerweise erschrak sie nicht, sondern sah lediglich auf die Hände hinab. Sie waren groß, mit langen schlanken Fingern. Ein schmaler Körper stand nah hinter ihr und vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Händen über ihre Hüfte. Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sie sich gegen die Gestalt und empfing seine wohlige Wärme. Es war verrückt, dachte sie sich, völlig verrückt! Langsam bewegte auch er sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik und ließ dabei nicht von ihr ab. Sein Körper presste sich näher an den ihren und seine Hände fuhren neugierig über ihren Bauch und ihre Oberschenkel. Seine Berührungen waren sanft und zärtlich. Gänzlich anders, als sie es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte. Doch es fühlte sich unsagbar gut an. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper, welches sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Sie musste verrückt sein, dass sie seine Berührungen so genoss und er musste es auch sein, dass er sie so berührte. Warum tat er das? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr in diesem Moment auch herzlich egal war. Gedankenlos legte sie ihre Hände auf seine und folgte so seinen Bewegungen. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sein Gesicht halb in ihrem Haar vergrub. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie die schwarzen Hörner seiner Teufelsmaske erkennen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich an ihrem Hals aus und genießerisch schloss sie die Augen, während die dröhnende Musik sie zu umhüllen begann. Seine Lippen strichen federleicht über ihren Hals und ihre Schulter. Eine einzelne Strähne löste sich aus dem Band und kitzelte sie leicht. Es war so surreal, dass Hermione beinahe glaubte, dass er jeden Moment seine Fangzähne in ihrer Haut vergraben würde. Doch das tat er natürlich nicht.

Sich nach mehr verzehrend hob sie ihren Arm und streckte ihn nach hinten aus, sodass sie in sein Haar greifen konnte. Es fühlte sich weich und seidig zwischen ihren Fingern an und sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, ob Geister fettige Haare haben konnten. Doch er war kein Geist, dafür war seine Präsenz viel zu real, obgleich er etwas tat, was so gar nicht in ihr Bild von ihm passte. Ihre andere Hand, welche noch immer auf der seinen lag, folgte dieser über ihren Körper. Seine Finger glitten über ihre Seite weiter hinauf bis an den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihren Lippen, was sie innerlich leicht aufschrecken ließ. Was tat er nur mit ihr? Langsam wanderten seine Hände wieder hinunter

Plötzlich packte er sie und wandte sie zu sich um, dass sie einander ansehen konnten. Mit großen Augen starrte Hermione in seine unendlich schwarzen Augen. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit um sie herum einfach stillzustehen und alles war stumm. Hatte er etwa einen Zauber auf sie gesprochen? Neugierig musterte sie sein halb verdecktes Gesicht und erkannte sofort seine markante Nase, welche nicht ganz von der Maske versteckt wurde und seine dünnen Lippen. Doch etwas an ihm war anders. Er wirkte nicht so ausdruckslos, so kalt, wie damals. Die Gesichtszüge, die sie erkannte, wirkten entspannter und irgendwie wärmer. Vielleicht war er es doch nicht? Vielleicht war es tatsächlich der Teufel, der um eine seiner Hexe buhlte? Innerlich musste sie über diesen Gedanken lachen. Wieso hätte er dann diese Gestalt wählen sollen?

Sein Ausdruck blieb unleserlich und doch wandte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen von ihm in den Bann gezogen und konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, was hier vor sich ging. Langsam begann er wieder sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, welche Hermione nicht mehr hörte. Sie konnte nur noch den dumpfen Bass in ihrem Körper vernehmen und gedankenlos ließ sie sich auf seine Bewegungen ein. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf seine Brust gelegt, während er mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar fuhr. Die andere strich sanft über ihren Rücken und er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen angenehm herben Duft wahrnahm. Merlin, hatte er schon immer so gut gerochen? Sie sog seinen Duft entrückt ein und schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen, ehe sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust schmiegte. Deutlich spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, welche eine feurige Wärme hinterließen. Sein Herz klopfte angenehm ruhig und für einen Moment dachte sie daran, wie sie dabei hätte zufrieden einschlafen können.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so vertraut getanzt hatten, als die Musik ihr plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde und auch das Gerede der anderen Gäste wieder hörbar war. Irritiert löste sie sich von ihm. Schweigend bedachte er sie mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, ehe er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Hermiones Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und sie fürchtete, dass es gleich herausspringen würde. Ihre Augen hatten sich schockiert geweitet, als er ihr immer näher gekommen war und fast ihre Nasenspitze mit seiner berührte. Mit schwerem Atem schloss sie ihre Lider. „Es war schön Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Granger.", seine Stimme klang samten und obwohl er die Worte kaum gehaucht hatte, konnte er sie mehr als deutlich verstehen. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchfuhr sie und sofort schlug sie ihre Augen wieder auf, doch er war schon verschwunden.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Hermione dieser Wärme beraubt, die sie zuvor verspürt hatte. Nun war sie sich sicher, dass er es gewesen sein musste! Diese Stimme würde sie aus tausenden wiedererkennen. Nur warum fühlte sie sich so leer, jetzt wo er wieder weg war? Was war überhaupt passiert? Wieso hatte er sich ihr gezeigt? Und wieso hatte er sie so berührt? Tausend Fragen schwirrten in ihren Kopf herum, als sie abermals an der Schulter gepackt wurde und Ginny vor ihr auftauchte. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihre Freundin mit deutlicher Verwirrung im Gesicht an. Doch diese schien das wissentlich zu ignorieren. „Wollen wir gehen?", rief sie über die Musik hinweg und Hermione nickte, noch immer wie paralysiert. Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in die Halle, ehe sie die Diskothek schließlich hinter sich ließen. Hatte sie sich das alles vielleicht nur eingebildet und er war gar nicht da gewesen? Oder war er es gar nicht gewesen und er hatte ihm nur so ähnlich gesehen? Nein, das war unmöglich. Er hatte sie schließlich angesprochen.

Als sie in der Nacht in ihrem Bett lag, fühlte sie sich völlig aufgewühlt. Ihre Gedanken drehten Kreise und wollten zu keiner tieferen Erkenntnis kommen. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, er ergab keinen Sinn. Wieso war er überhaupt da gewesen, wenn er es gewesen war? Tief in Gedanken versunken drehte sie sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Ginny hatte sie davon nichts gesagt. Wohlmöglich hätte sie sie sonst für verrückt gehalten und langsam tat sie es auch. Es stellten sich ihr so viele Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste und doch war die einzige Frage, die in ihrem Kopf wie ein Leuchtschild prangerte: ‚Ob ich ihn wohl wiedersehen werde?'


End file.
